This invention relates generally to a system and method of forming a solid casting, and more particularly to forming an ingot while controlling the withdrawal rate of the ingot while the ingot is solidifying within a mold.
To form a metal ingot, molten metal is poured into a mold, where it subsequently freezes. One example of such a mold is a withdrawal crucible. In a withdrawal crucible, a puller forms the bottom of the mold at the start of the casting process. The puller is moved down within the mold as the metal is poured in the top.
In some withdrawal crucibles, the top portion of the metal is maintained in a molten state with a separate heater such as a plasma arc torch.
Such systems are generally described in Applicant's copending application Ser. No. 14/031,008, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and on Applicant's website at http://www.retechsystemsllc.com.